Raised Differently (twins)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Petunia married with Charles and Dorea Potter's son instead and found out she was a witch where she attended Beauxbatons Academy instead. When her sister and James' were killed, she vowed to protect and raised her nephew and niece along with her daughter. Godfather Severus! Godfather and free Sirius! Alive Regulus! Good Malfoy's (later into the story).
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello my fellow HP fans, Happy Halloween!**

 **Yes, the twin version is finally updated!**

 **I hope it gets enough views and likes just like the other versions. I have type ahead of chapters incase I am given word that I will be getting surgery to remove the tumors in my liver. Well, enjoy and hope you all like this last version...which is completely different than the other two, promise.**

 **Summary: Petunia married with Charles and Dorea Potter's son instead and found out she was a witch where she attended Beauxbatons Academy instead. When her sister and James' were killed, she vowed to protect and raised her nephew and niece along with her daughter. Godfather Severus! Godfather and free Sirius! Alive Regulus! Good Malfoy's (later into the story).**

 **Bashing: Dumbledore (increases into the story), Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley.**

 **I don't own any of the HP characters or the story, but only my OC's which is Alexander Potter and Azalea Potter. Enjoy!**

-1981, Potter Mansion; Paris-

A young man in his mid-thirties was pacing in his living room when two house elves apparated with two babies in their arms. "Did anyone saw you two?" he asked.

"No, Lord Potter. Lippy and I waited until the dark man left little master and mistress' room."

"Severus was there?" asked Alexander Potter, the head of the Ancient house of Potter.

Lippy nodded, "He left after checking little master and mistress were alright. He also left a note for you and Lady Potter."

Alex took the parchment after telling the house elves to send his niece and nephew to their own nursery when they would come over and visit with their parents. He sighed heavily before reading the note.

 _Alexander and Petunia, I'm afraid to tell you this, but James and Lily were killed by Riddle. He tried to kill the twins, but it would seem that he failed…he's gone – vanished, leaving the twins with curse scars on their foreheads. You would need to have a healer to look at them._

 _Albus…he's planning something for the twins…he was going to send the twins to live with some random muggles – ignoring your cousin's Will!_

 _I know you placed some extra wards to alert you if this place was attacked. Please…take care of them. I don't trust Albus – at all!_

 _Teach them…train them…they need to be prepared when they and your daughter attend Hogwarts. I'll keep you informed._

 _S.S_

Alex frowned, "What are you up to, Dumbledore?"

In the morning, Alex informed his wife about her little sister's death. Petunia sobbed heavily while holding onto the twins in her arms. She vowed to raise and protect the twins as if they were her own.

-1991, Diagon Alley-

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin as a young dark redhead girl walked into the shop. Malkin smiled, "Got another being fitted in the fitting room, is that alright, sweetheart?"

The young girl nodded and followed Malkin to the back of the shop. Upon entering, she saw a blond boy with pale skin standing on a footstool while Malkin's assistant was fitting his black robes. Malkin had the young girl stand on the stool next to the blond boy before slipping a long robe over her head and began fitting her robes.

"Hello, Hogwarts, too?" asked the boy.

"Why, yes," answered the redhead.

The blond smiled, "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I'm thinking to bully my father into getting me a new one before smuggling it into my truck somehow."

"I guess I can agree with you," said the redhead.

"You play Quidditch?"

"Of course, I'm pretty good as a Chaser or Keeper…if my brother ever keep his eyes away from the library; he's a pretty good as a Seeker."

"Interesting…my father says it's crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Well, my uncle says that I act like my father so I'm a shoe in to be sorted into Gryffindor while my brother is most likely be sorted into Slytherin and my cousin is a pure Ravenclaw material and you?" replied the redhead.

"Slytherin, all our family have been," replied the boy, proudly before offering his hand to her, "Name's Draco Malfoy, yours?"

The redhead smirked, "Iris Lillian Potter, pleasure to meet you Heir Malfoy."

Draco widened his eyes while Malkin and her assistant glanced up with a surprise look on their faces. But Malkin's assistant accidently stabbed Draco with a pin when she was not looking.

"Ouch! Watch it!" snapped Draco before addressing back to Iris. "You're – You're one of the Twins-Who-Lived!"

Iris' hazel eyes darken, "So what. There's nothing special about Harry and I. The true hero was my mother. It was her magic that protected us from the killing curse."

"Oh…I guess so," murmured Draco, "So, where is your brother?"

"Getting our books with my uncle while my aunt and cousin are getting our potion supplies," replied Iris.

"And may I ask who is your aunt and uncle?" asked Draco.

Iris smirked, "Lord Alexander Potter and Lady Petunia Potter. My cousin, her name is Azalea."

-Flourish and Blotts-

"Right, let me see the booklist again," said Alex. A young boy with messy black hair and green eyes gave his uncle his list of books. Alex scanned over the parchment, "Let me handle it while you get some extra books for your sister and cousin. I believe Iris requested something about Quidditch and Azalea wanted something about history…it take it you'll be looking at the potion section?"

Harry smirked, "You know me too well uncle, but yes, you're right. I know where to find Iris and Azalea's books. When you are done, I should be at the potion section as I will be looking for a book for my godfather."

"Of course, child," said Alex before walking over at the cash register.

It took about a few minutes to find the books for his twin and cousin before heading over to the potion section. When he found the book his godfather wanted, he was looking around at the prank section. He knew the only way for his sister to read anything about potions is if it's about pranking. His sister and her godfather would have some sort of a prank war every year before school starts. And every year, they always beg him to partake in the fun, but he always decline to escape from the chaos.

Within a few seconds, he found the right prank book and grabbed it. But as he was about to turn, he bumped into someone and both fell onto the floor. Harry rubbed his head a bit before seeing a young blond girl with blue eyes doing the same thing.

Quickly, Harry got up and picked up the blond girl from the floor before gathering her books before his. "Sorry, are you alright?" he asked after handing her books.

"Yes, thank you. My name is Daphne Greengrass, what's yours?"

"Harry Potter at your service my lady."

Daphne smiled, softly, "It's quite an honor to meet one of the Twins-Who-Lived. Are you here with your family as well?"

"That's right. My sister was given the task to get our robes while my aunt and cousin are getting our supplies," replied Harry. "My job is getting our books with my uncle. We will be getting our wands together."

"I'm with my mum and little sister, but my dad couldn't come since he was busy in his work," said Daphne before biting her lip, "Um…I don't want to sound like a fan or anything, but is it true that you are a Master duelist already?"

"No, not really," said Harry. He glared over at the children section, "If you are referring to those lousy excuse books about my sister and I; don't believe them. They are all false statements which my uncle sued them and had them send to prison for a short period of time. The money they got from selling them was supposed to be sent to our vaults, but Iris and I thought it would be best to hand the money to those second hand supplies stores and the hospital since they need it the most."

"Oh! How noble of you. I guess you'll be sorted into Gryffindor then," said Daphne.

Harry laughed, "Na, it's the right thing to do Daphne. No, the one that is going to be sorted into Gryffindor or what my godfather says – the house for the reckless – is my twin. I lost countless of times when she did a reckless Quidditch stunts or when she goes to the forest without telling Uncle Alex or Aunt Petunia."

Daphne smirked, "Is that so? Then what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"…Slytherin as I am quite cunning," replied Harry. "And you, my lady?"

"Slytherin as well," replied Daphne before hearing her name being called. "I guess I'll be seeing you at the train then. See you later, Harry."

Harry waved before spotting his uncle and walked over to him. Both walked out of the bookstore and headed to the wand shop where they meet the rest of their family.

Petunia was wearing her favorite summer dress with her yellow robe while Azalea was wearing a simple blue V-shirt with star designs on it with a mini black skirt. Iris was wearing was a red shirt with a griffin on it and dark blue shorts.

"About time you got here," said Azalea, playing with her long red hair.

"So impatient, dear cousin," said Harry before opening the door that lead to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. He took a slight bow, "After you."

Azalea and Iris giggled before they entered the wand shop. The three children looked around to see thousands of narrow boxes plied neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon, young ones."

The three children jumped before looking over to the right to see an old man holding onto a ladder. His wide, pale eyes shine like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you three soon. Harry and Iris Potter and of course, your cousin, Azalea Potter…Mr. Potter and Miss Potter, both of you have Lily's green eyes while the other Miss Potter has James'."

The three children looked at each other.

Ollivander began to look around, "It seems only yesterday Lily and her sister was in here herself, buying her first wand along with your father and uncle of course. Your mother's wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms."

Petunia smiled, softly; remembering her little sister was quite gifted in charms.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, flexible, excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, is that correct Lord and Lady Potter?"

Alex and Petunia nodded as they took out their own wands.

"Well, now who will be going first?" asked Ollivander.

"I'll be sir," replied Azalea.

"Right," said Ollivander, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left-handed," replied Azalea.

"Hold out your arm, child," said Ollivander as he measured Azalea from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. The wandlore nodded before looking around the shelves, taking down some boxes. He opened one and handed it to Azalea, "Try this one, dear. Thirteen inches, willow and unicorn hair; light but firm; excellent for inventing new spells. Give it a wave."

Azalea took the dark brown wand with ivy carved into it and waved the wand. In that moment, the wand let out a stream of blue and silver sparks.

Ollivander clapped, happily, "Yes, well done. Well done, child. I say you'll become a great mistress charm master. Who's next?"

After Iris got her wand which was nine inches, mahogany and dragon heartstring; firm and very flexible; great with defensive and protective spells, it was Harry's turn. After the sixth wand, Harry was feeling that he will never get his wand, but Ollivander wasn't giving up. That's when he came back with a few other wands from the back.

"Seven inches, maple and phoenix feather…"

Nothing…

"No not that one. How about this one? Eight and a half inches, ebony and unicorn hair…"

Nothing again…

"Tricky customer, eh?" said Ollivander before smiling, "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match for you…somewhere…I wonder – yes! Why not! My great-great grandfather created this one long time ago…for a very special wizard during the beginning of the wizarding world…eleven inches, elder wand and basilisk fang; quite heavy and firm; prefect for parseltongues, potions and defense against the dark arts…give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Within seconds the wand let out a stream of green and red sparks.

Ollivander clapped, happily, "Oh, bravo! And here I thought that this little one will be forever forgotten; very good indeed! Now that will be…twenty galleons total."

After paying, the Potter family left the wand store and was about to head to the Leaky Cauldron when Iris spotted several boys about her age had their noses pressed against a window with a broomstick in it.

"Look, the new Nimbus two thousand! I heard it's supposed to be the fastest broom ever!"

But Petunia noticed too, "If you are thinking about asking getting a new broom young lady, you're sadly mistaken. Besides, first years are not allowed to have a broomstick until their second year."

Iris pouted and crossed her arms while Azalea and Harry chuckled.

The Potter family apparated to Potter Manor since Potter Mansion is located in France. Alexander decided to use his cousin's former home while the children attend Hogwarts, but during summer, they will be going back to France.

The twins settle down on their twin beds and stared at the night sky.

"Just imagine Harry. In just a couple of days, we'll be going to the same school mum and dad went to…and we get to learn magic, make new friends and-and…"

"Yea, I know sis. The stories that our uncles have told us about our parents when they attended Hogwarts…I can't wait either."

Iris smiled before making a serious face, "We better watch out for the Headmaster. Uncle Raven mentioned that he was trying to find us since the day we vanished Riddle."

"I know," murmured Harry before smirking, "It's a good thing we are planning out his downfall and if Riddle ever does come back, we'll be ready to face him – and beat him once and for all."

Iris nodded, seeing the determination in her twin's eyes. Soon the two fell asleep in the same bed ever since they can remember.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: Adventure Begins**


	2. Adventures Begins

**Me: Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was once again admitted in the hospital cause of an incurable infection they found in my system…like they did last year. I practically stayed at the hospital for about two weeks and went home with a picc line and IV antibiotics treatment for twelve days. I'm somewhat alright now, but I'm still recovering from lose of using my arm since I couldn't move it much with the picc line even though I was doing some exercises, but for some odd reason, when I had the picc line, it hurt like hell…as for the liver tumors, it wasn't cancer, but not sure if they are going to remove them or not.**

 **To those who reviewed: albus potter-greengrass, sexy Seren, white collar black wolf, Sakura Lisel, lilyflower50, asiya Halima kone, kirsty21, KAW2015HPLOVER, Vampireking40, MidnightStorm22, Penny is wise, rowenasheir and Wishfull-star – I thank you all.**

 **Ablus potter-greengrass – so far, there is no plan of surgery so I'm not worried right now, but I do have faith that if I do get a surgery, that it will go well. As for the Head of the Potters, I do know that Fleamont's family was the main line but since James died, someone has to take the Head title until Harry is at age so Charlus, James' distant cousin takes the title until then.**

 **Sakura Lisel – did you review the wrong story? Harry and Iris are twins in this version, not Harry and Draco, that's in Magical Twins (rewrite).**

 **Anyway, hope you had a wonderful year of 2018 and all you have an excellent year of 2019. Enjoy the new update!**

-Sept. 1, King Cross-

The Potter siblings were pushing their carts that had their trunks that had all of their supplies, books and robes. Their familiars were in their cages.

Harry had a poisonous Spitting Cobra snake name Liza with permission from his godfather. Iris had a snowy white owl name Hedwig after a witch her brother found in their history book, _A History of Magic_. And Azalea had elegant young eagle name Anura that means a smart, witty and knowledgeable person or in this case her eagle.

They reached at the platform of nine and ten where they stood in the middle.

The three children dashed forward where they went through the magical barrier. They suddenly were staring at a scarlet steam engine with a sign overhead saying 'Hogwarts Express'. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering adults and students from all years.

"Do you have everything?" Petunia asked for the twentieth time.

"For the last time mother, yes," Azalea said annoyingly. She crossed her arms, "Can't we go? I want to find a compartment and not deal with dunderheads."

"Alright, alright dear," said Petunia before sighing, "I know you protested to go to Beauxbatons where I attended, but just be careful…all of you, understand?"

The children nodded before giving Petunia and Alex one last hug. They let go before heading inside the train to find a compartment. The Potter siblings looked around to see a few students packing their trucks or leaning over to the window and waving to their families.

It didn't take long for them to find a perfect compartment that was in the middle of the train. The three helped each other on lifting their trunks over the seats before settling down.

"Finally, I never thought this day will never come," said Azalea, dramatically. She smiled, "I can't wait! We'll soon be learning magic guys."

"I know," said Iris, excitedly. That's when the door of the compartment slid open and stood a bushy brown hair girl who had rather large front teeth and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. Iris smiled, "Hello, and you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, the very first in my family to have magic. It was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is! I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course…I just hope it will be enough. Who are you?"

"Oh, easy there Hermione," said Iris. "Take a breather or something. And to answer your question, I'm Iris and this is my brother, Harry and my cousin Azalea."

"As the Potter Twins-Who-Lived?" asked Hermione as the twins nodded. She smiled before leaning over to her face, "I know all about you! I got a few extra books for background reading and the you two are in 'Modern Magical History', 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts', and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."

"We know," said Iris.

"Just don't believe what some of the books say," said Harry. "Some can be misleading. When we were younger, some wizards created stories about us that were false. Our uncle had to sue them."

Hermione widened her eyes, "I guess being famous is quite complicated like in the muggle world. Celebrities get harassed by the media and press nonstop."

"You have no idea," said the twins.

"Do you want to join us, Granger?" offered Azalea. "Most wizards and witches would accept muggleborns like you, but if you find yourself with purebloods, then they will give yea a cold shoulder."

"Why?" asked Hermione as Harry helped lifted up her trunk on top and took a seat by Azalea. While Azalea explained the problems about the muggleborns and purebloods, the door slid open once again but this time a boy looking rather timid and tearful.

"Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad around here?"

Before anyone could answer, Harry's familiar hissed, _"I smell the toad not too far from here…tell him to check to his left."_

Harry looked down and sure enough there was a greenish toad close by the compartment door. He got up and picked up the toad, "You're in luck. He was nearby the door though we didn't see him come in at all."

The timid boy sighed in relief, "Thanks. My uncle gave him to me as a gift for getting my Hogwarts letter. My gran would have been mad if I lost him again. By the way, my name is Neville Longbottom.

"Nice to meet yea, Neville. I'm Harry and my sister, Iris and my right is my cousin Azalea and our friend Hermione Granger."

"If you like you can sit with us during the trip," offered Iris.

"Really? Then-Then let me get my trunk," said Neville before leaving the compartment. He came back with his trunk and placed it on top of the seats before sitting down next to Harry. "Um, how did you know that my toad was here when you didn't notice him?"

Harry rolled up his sleeve, "This is my familiar, Liza. I was giving permission by one of the Head of house at Hogwarts that allowed me to bring her. Don't worry, she's really friendly."

Neville nodded, nervously but hold onto his toad close to him.

"Why is your familiar a snake?" asked Hermione.

"That's because my dear brother is a Parseltongue," replied Iris before seeing the confuse look on Hermione's face and a terrified look on Neville's face. "You don't have to be scared Neville. Harry is not an 'evil' wizard just cause he can talk to snakes. Besides, don't you know wizards who can speak Parseltongue have strong healing magic?"

Hermione frowned, "What's so wrong about being Parseltongue if they have healing magic?"

"The known wizards in Britain that have that ability were Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who aka Tom Riddle Jr." replied Azalea. "And since those two were well-known dark wizards, everyone in the British wizarding community thinks whoever has that ability must be evil."

"Also to those who are sorted into Slytherin," said Iris.

"That's not right," murmured Hermione before frowning. "Nobody should be judge by on different people's mistakes and Slytherin's are not evil. They are…"

"Cunning and ambition," finished Harry. "Which frankly many light wizards think that's a reason why they 'turn' evil."

"I see, but Headmaster Dumbledore must be doing something about it?" asked Hermione.

Harry snorted, "Not likely. Judging by the stories from my godfather and uncles, Dumbledore favors the Gryffindors ever since he was given the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. He doesn't really care about the other houses."

Hermione and Neville widened their eyes.

"But – But he should do something! He's the leader of the Light," argued Hermione.

Iris snorted," Leader of the Light my ass! Let me tell yea the mask behind that grandfather appearance he tries to be."

After an hour, Hermione and Neville learned the truth about Dumbledore. That's when the door of the compartment open once more and came in was a boy with red hair.

"Hey, do you have any more room? Everywhere else is sort of full."

"Go ahead," said Harry.

The redhead smiled before taking a seat by Hermione. "Name's Ron Weasley, what's yours?"

"Harry and this is my sister, Iris. Across from me is my cousin, Azalea. Seating next to her is Hermione Granger and seating next to me is Neville Longbottom."

Ron widened his eyes, "You're the Twins-Who-Lived! Is it true that you have the scars? Do you remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

The Potter twins glared at the redhead while Hermione and Azalea had a frown on their faces.

"Well that's a rude question to ask them," said Hermione. "Why do you want to know if they have the scars? Or if they remember the man that killed their parents?"

Ron blushed from embarrassment, "Right, sorry. It's just…I didn't mean to sound like I'm a brat or something. I was…just curious, that's all."

"Apology forgiven," said Iris before smirking, "Now, do you have a favorite Quidditch team?" she asked, changing the subject about their scars.

While Iris and Ron were having an argument on which Quidditch team was the best, the door slid open yet again but this time a smiling, dimpled woman appeared, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Sure, do you want anything guys?" asked Harry.

"Licorice Wands and Cauldron Cakes please," replied Azalea, not taking off from the book she was reading. Hermione and Neville shook their heads.

Harry got some of everything and paid the woman eleven Sickles and seven Knuts. He slid the door closed before handing his cousin's candy before tossing a bag to his sister who catches it without looking.

"How – How did you caught that?" asked Ron.

"Being twins have its advantages," said Iris. "Most magical twins get some special abilities. For example, some twins can talk to each other though their minds; some have the same magical core which can be quite powerful."

"That explains how Fred and George can finish each other's sentences!" said Ron. Everyone gave him a confuse look. He sheepishly smiled, "Sorry. You see, I have twin brothers in my family. I have five brothers in total and one sister who will be coming to Hogwarts next year."

The Potter siblings and Hermione widen their eyes.

"You can say I've got a lot to live up to," said Ron, sadly. "Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first…"

Iris frowned, "Hey, don't think so negative about yourself Ron. True that your older brothers were great in Hogwarts, but now it's time to show them what you can do, got it?"

"That's right. Hey, you might surpass your brothers of something they never did," said Harry. Ron had his mouth open slightly before given them a smile. That's when Harry handed him a few candies, "Here have some."

"Thanks," said Ron, taking the offered candy and pasties. He was really grateful since his mother packed him four corned beef sandwiches that he didn't like. "So what house you guys think you'll be sorted into?" asked the redhead.

"Gryffindor," replied Iris before pouting, "My uncle and aunt keep on complaining that I act just like my dad. He was reckless and doing crazy stunts on his broom."

"Ravenclaw for me," said Azalea. "My dad went to Durmstrang while my mum went to Beauxbatons who was sorted into the house for knowledge. Dad says I'm just like my mum, but a splitting image of my Aunt Lily when she was young minus the eyes."

Ron agreed as he could see the similarities that Azalea and Iris have. They have the same red hair, but Iris is much darker while Azalea's was bright red. As for the eyes, Iris had hazel eyes while Azalea has green-blue eyes.

"Gryffindor since my family has been in that house for years. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not sorted there…I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Harry frowned, "And what's wrong about being sorted into Slytherin? My family believes I'm a shoe in to be sorted into that house, if not Ravenclaw."

"But – But that's the house for dark wizards and witches!" argued Ron. "That's…That's also the house where You-Know-Who was in!"

Azalea gave an 'I told you look' to Hermione before addressing to Ron. "And where Merlin, the great sorcerer was sorted into. He did great things, and yet he was in the house of cunning."

Ron bit his lip, "I guess…you do have a point there. I just never heard anything good about that house since…well, you know…"

"The same with me," murmured Neville.

"It's best to see and hear it yourself than hearing it from other people," said Harry.

"…I guess I'll give the Slytherins a chance if they are nice," said Ron. "Most purebloods don't like us Weasley's since my father likes the stuff the muggles uses. What about you Neville?"

"Um…I guess Gryffindor since that's the house my gran wants me to be in," replied Neville. "She really wants me to follow in my father's footsteps."

Iris frowned, "She shouldn't do that. You're your own person, not your father."

Neville sighed, "I know, but it's really hard to change her mind about things."

Harry was about to say something when they were interrupted when the door slid open yet again, but this time it was Draco that Iris meet in Madam Malkin's robe shop. Behind him were two boys who looked extremely mean. They were standing on either side of the pale boy like some sort of bodyguards.

"There you are, Iris. I have been looking everywhere for you," said Draco. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. I've known them since I was really young."

Iris smiled, "Greetings. This is my brother, Harry and across from him is our cousin, Azalea. The other three are Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and…"

Draco looked at him with disgust, "No need to tell me who he is. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Ron's face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.

"That was mean to say to someone you don't really know," said Hermione.

Draco turned his head towards her, "Granger? Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"Um, I don't know," replied Hermione, nervously. She played her robes, "I just recently learned that I'm a witch when I got my letter."

Draco frowned and was about to say something, but Iris beat him first.

"Hey, you never know, you might be related to him without knowing. There are a bunch of squibs in the muggle world so somewhere in your family line shows your slightly distant related to him, right Draco?"

"I guess you do have a point," murmured the blond. "If you would excuse me, but I need to change into my robes as we are getting close to the station," Draco said before leaving the compartment with his two bodyguards.

Harry peered out of the window to see it was getting dark, but he could slightly see the village the train was going to stop. The boys left the compartment to dress in the bathrooms while the girls will dress in the compartment minus Hermione. Within a few minutes, the boys returned when they heard a voice echo through the train.

" **We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."**

Harry and his small group walked out from their compartment and joined the crowd of students. The train finally stopped and the students pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice, "First years! First years over here!"

There stood a giant man with a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. He was holding onto a lamp and waving his large hand. "C'mon, follow me! Mind yer step now! First years follow me!"

The Potter twins followed the large giant to a steep, narrow path and soon they found themselves by the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four in a boat!" the giant shouted, pointing to a fleet of little boast by the shore.

The Potter siblings and Ron sat into a boat while Neville and Hermione sat in another boat with two other students.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. He looked around before nodding, "Right then – forward!"

Suddenly the fleet of boats moved on their own, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring in awe upon the great castle overhead. They soon entered into a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Harry helped out his sister and cousin out of the boat before walking over to where Hermione and Neville were. Ron simply just followed them like a lost puppy.

They followed the giant into a passageway that leads to one of the side entrance of the castle.

The Potter siblings smirked, "Let the games begin…"

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: The Sorting**


	3. The Sorting

**Me: Hey, my HP fans, how have you been? To cut this short, my health is been so-so, but it's being treated. So head of warning, my updates of all my stories will be slow, but they will be posted when I can.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: Sakura Lisel, white collar black wolf, Wishfull-star, Penny is wise, siggasigrun and ShadowMoon Paxs – I thank you all!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy reading this new update!**

There standing by the door was a tall, black hair witch in emerald robes with a very stern face.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," said Minerva. The giant, Hagrid nodded before giving the first years a simply nod then left. She looked over at the young students, "If you would follow me."

They followed McGonagall through the entrance of the castle into a hall before finding themselves in front of some large double doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Minerva. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You'll be having classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves us as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

The moment she left, everyone started to whisper.

"How exactly do they sort us?" wondered Iris.

"Some sort of test. That's what Fred said. He also said that it hurts a lot," said Ron before frowning, "but I think he was just trying to scare me like always."

"I highly doubt it," said Azalea. "I think they're going to sort us by our personalities. Gryffindor represents bravery, Slytherin represents cunning, Hufflepuff represents loyalty and Ravenclaw represents knowledge."

"If they do sort us through our personalities, then how are they going to do it," asked Hermione.

As the others were thinking, Minerva returned with a rolled up parchment in her hands. She cleared her throat, "We are ready for you. Now, form a line and follow me."

The Potter siblings walked into the Great Hall and were in awe. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the older students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

As Minerva led the first years to the front where the teachers were sitting at, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione leaned over to him, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _**'Hogwarts, A History'**_."

Harry smiled, "So did I. I asked my uncle if he can charm my room ceiling like that, but sadly he couldn't. He's not very good in charm spells."

Hermione widened her eyes while Iris and Azalea giggled.

The Potter siblings turned their attention back to Minerva who was standing next to a four-legged stool and on top of it was a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Suddenly, the hat twitched and began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their goal._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Azalea smirked, "Know it…"

"I'm going to kill Fred. He was going on about wrestling a troll," hissed Ron, angrily. The Potter siblings laughed, silently.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Minerva, unrolling the parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry and Iris watched a pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. Moments passed before the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan – Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry – Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy – Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender – Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent – Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent – Slytherin!"

"Davis, Tracey – Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin – Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus – Gryffindor!"

"Goyle, Gregory – Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione – Gryffindor!"

"Greengrass, Daphne – Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville – Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Iris watched as the blond boy swaggered forward to the stool, but when the hat barely touched his head it shouted, "Slytherin!" She watched him go to the Slytherin table and sat down with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Parkinson, Pansy – Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma – Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati – Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Azalea!"

Azalea calmly walked to the stool with a smirk on her face upon seeing Dumbledore's shocked face. She took a seat on the stool and when Minerva was about to place the worn out hat on her head, the hat barely touched her and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The table second from the left clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood up to greet her into their house. Azalea offered a smile before taking a seat by Terry.

"Potter, Iris!"

As Iris stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"One of the Potter twins?"

"Oh man, she looks pretty cute!"

Iris ignored the whispers as she sat on the stool before feeling the hat being place on her head. Suddenly, she jumped a bit upon hearing a small voice.

" _ **Hmm…yes, yes – oh, quite a reckless and brave child you are! Just like your father. I know where to sort you**_ – Gryffindor!"

Iris jumped out of the stool as the hat was removed from her head and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table. She sits next to Hermione after getting a hand shake from a redhead Prefect while twin redheads were yelling, "We have the female Potter! We have the female Potter!"

Minerva simply glared at them before continuing onward.

"Potter, Harry!"

Just like Iris as Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out again.

"It's the other Potter twin!"

"Oh, he's quite handsome!"

"Do you think he'll go out with me?"

Ignoring the whispers, Harry walked to the stool after giving a small nod towards his godfather. He sits on the stool and waited to be sorted, but unlike his twin, the hat barely touched his head and shouted, "Slytherin!"

There was ultimate silence from the entire hall before the Slytherins started cheering and clapping, loudly even Draco joined in.

Harry handed the hat to a shocked Minerva and walked over to the Slytherin table. He sits next to Draco and smirked, "How much do you want to bet that everyone thinks that I'm going to be the next dark lord?"

Draco smirked while Tracey and Daphne, who was sitting across from her in the Ravenclaw table, giggled. Recovering from her shock, Minerva continued the sorting again.

"Thomas, Dean – Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa – Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald – Gryffindor!"

Iris and Hermione clapped for the boy they meet at the train as he came over to them and collapsed next to Iris. Ron had a sheepish smile as the redhead Prefect patted his back, "Well done, Ron, excellent!"

As the last student, Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin; Minerva rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away along with the stool.

Albus got up from his seat and beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry made a face, "Is he mad or something?"

"That depends on the person you are asking Harry, but he is a strong wizard," replied Tracey.

Draco snorted, "Strong, okay. Mad, definitely. Father says that he needs to retire and the school board needs to hire a new Headmaster."

"Ah, greetings new first year snakes!"

Harry turned around to see a ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and his robes were stain with silver blood.

"Bloody Baron, my young serpents. Slytherin's house resident ghost."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, your sorting was rather…shocking, but I'm rather pleased of it child," said Baron.

"Why is that, sir?" asked Tracey.

"As you see, the Slytherin house gets blamed for being the house for dark wizards, but since Mr. Potter was sorted here, then everyone will start thinking twice about the Slytherin house," explained Baron before leaving them.

"Hmm…never thought about that," murmured Draco.

"I did. And I'm going to make sure that the Slytherin house gets the respect they deserve like the other three houses," said Harry, seriously. Some of the older Slytherins overheard what Harry said and had a small smile among their faces.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Iris was talking with Hermione when a ghost appeared before them. Ron and most of the first years jumped while Iris giggled.

"Greetings new Gryffindors! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost for the Gryffindor house."

Ron widened his eyes, "You're Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers told me about you!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…" The ghost was interrupted by Seamus, "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Nick said as he seized his left ear and pulled it. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, "So, I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup for six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Iris looked over at the Slytherin table to see the ghost talking to her brother.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus.

"I've never asked," replied Nearly Headless Nick before leaving.

When everyone had eaten their feast, the remains of the food faded from the plates and were replaced by desserts. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Iris helped herself to a treacle tart, the others started talking about their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "My dad's a muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was a squib. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Black pool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced; all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see."

"Well, glad to see you are here," said Dean while Iris was frowning. "What about you, Iris?"

"I live with my distant uncle from my dad's side who married my mum's older sister," replied Iris. "They live in Paris, but we're living in the main Potter manor while Harry, Azalea and I are attending Hogwarts."

"Paris?!" said Ron while the girls minus Hermione were in awe.

Iris continued to eat her dessert, ignoring the girl's questions about the clothes in Paris when the remaining desserts disappeared, and Albus got up to his feet again.

"Ahern – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Iris looked over were Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were flashing to, Ron's twin brothers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, this year, the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry made a face, "He's not serious, is he?"

"I'm not sure, Potter," replied Marcus Flint. "Usually he gives a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beast, everyone knows that. He could at least told us Prefects about the third corridor. I'm going to ask Professor Snape if he knows something about it."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" said Albus. He gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune – and off we go!"

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

The Potter siblings and a most Slytherins didn't really sing while the rest did.

"Ah, music," said Albus, happily. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Azalea frowned before looking over at Terry, "Are we horses to him?"

Terry shrugged before they and the Slytherins waited for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs leave the hall. Azalea waved to her cousins as starting tomorrow, the real action begins.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Classes**


	4. Classes

**Me: Okay so first off – I'm soooooo sorry for the late update!**

 **Second, this past year, I have been enduring dull pain on my right side. I thought my kidneys were acting up again, but it turns out it was my liver. A month or so, I went to the ER and found out that one of the tumors is growing so all this time I have been trying to find a liver surgeon that can help me…not dice for the first doc, he was lame so my mom begin bugging the insurance to find one and it worked. Never mess with a mama bear.**

 **So tomorrow, the 19** **th** **, I will be finding out if I'll be getting a surgery to remove that tumor or not. I have typed the next chapter in advance incase I'll be getting one. But afterwards, I'll be dealing with my back as I have inflammation on the spine, lower spine, but not sure why. So busy, busy, busy with docs appointments as you see.**

 **Actually, I'm recently recovering from an UTI…again. I get no break getting sick…well, at least no hospitalization, right?** **To those who reviewed: rowensheir, Penny is wise, kirsty21, white collar black wolf, Wishfull-star and silvershadowseeker – I thank you!**

 **Rowensheir: canon copy with tweats? No, I try to make it different.**

 **All said and done, onward to the story!**

"There, look."

"The Potter twins?"

"Did you see if they have the scars? I couldn't."

"What I can't believe is that one of the twins was sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

"But his twin sister did. Maybe she was the one that defeated You-Know-Who."

Whispers followed the Potter twins the moment they left their dormitories. Eating their breakfast in the Great hall, the few students that were already there were staring at the twins.

"Don't they have something better to do," said Iris, annoyingly. She took a bit of her toast, "Can't they see we're just like them, not Merlin."

Harry shrugged, "Let it be Lils. They're just a bunch of dunderheads. Now, how was your first night without me?"

Iris pouted, "Lonely. I was scared not seeing you when I woke up. But when you greeted me through our link, I was fine afterwards."

Harry patted his twin's shoulder, "I asked Professor Snape if you can sit with me during dinner. He said there's no rule that students can't sit in different house tables; only for special events and holidays."

Iris sighed in relief, "Thank goodness – Lea, over here!"

Azalea smiled before telling Terry and Padma that she'll be eating with her cousins this morning. They were fine with it and watched their housemate go to the Gryffindor table.

"Greetings you two," said Azalea, sitting next to Iris. She fills her plate with eggs, two pancakes, bacon and pumpkin juice. "I wonder why the Gryffins have more sweets than the other houses."

Before the twins could reply, Hermione sat across from Iris while Daphne; a bit hesitate sat next to Harry.

"Morning, I can't wait for classes to start," said Hermione, excitedly. She opened her bag, "I think I have everything, but I wasn't sure which lessons were going today."

"We should be getting our timesheets soon," said Azalea.

That's when Minerva, Severus and Filius came over to them. Minerva smiled, "I had a feeling this was going to happen. Here, your timesheets."

The Potter siblings and the others took the parchments.

"Why do the Gryffindors and Slytherins have more lessons with each other?" Azalea pointed out. Iris and Hermione looked at their timesheets.

 **Iris Lillian Potter: 1** **st** **Year, Gryffindor  
** Monday:  
8:00am – 9:15am: History of Magic with Hufflepuffs  
10:00am – 11:15am: Charms with Slytherins  
2:00pm – 3:15pm: Herbology with Hufflepuffs  
3:30pm – 4:45pm: Transfiguration with Slytherins

Tuesday:  
8:00am – 9:15am: History of Magic with Hufflepuffs  
10:00am – 11:15am: DADA with Slytherins  
2:00pm – 3:15pm: Charms with Slytherins  
3:30pm – 4:45pm: Transfiguration with Slytherins

Wednesday:  
8:00am – 9:15am: Potions with Slytherins  
10:00am – 11:15am: DADA with Slytherins  
2:00pm – 3:15pm: Herbology with Hufflepuffs  
3:30pm – 4:45pm: Transfiguration with Slytherins  
10:00pm – 11:00pm: Astronomy with Slytherins

Thursday:  
8:00am – 9:15am: History of Magic with Hufflepuffs  
10:00am – 11:15am: Charms with Slytherins  
2:00pm – 3:15pm: Herbology with Hufflepuffs  
3:30pm – 4:45pm: Flying with Slytherins

Friday:  
8:00am – 10:00am: Potions with Slytherins  
10:40am – 11:55am: DADA with Slytherins  
2:00pm – 3:15pm: Herbology with Hufflepuffs  
3:30pm – 4:45pm: Transfiguration with Slytherins

"Maybe…there's a reason why the Headmaster did it," murmured Hermione. The Potter siblings looked at each other when they heard a shout.

The Potter siblings turned around to see Ron and the other Gryffindors looking angry. Ron marched up to them, "Why are there two bloody snakes sitting in our table?!"

"There's no rule against students sitting in different house tables," stated Iris. She glared at Ron, "Get used to it, Weasley. I never eat without my brother and cousin. So you better back off or you have to deal with me!"

Severus and Minerva hid their smiles upon seeing Iris' glare. It was the same one that Lily used when she was angry.

Backing away, Ron sat with Seamus and Dean. Neville timidly sat next to Azalea before greeting them with a small smile. After breakfast, everyone got up and went to their classes.

History of Magic was boring and was the only lesson taught by a ghost. They heard that Professor Binns had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Charms was taught by the Head house of Ravenclaw; Professor Filius Flitwick. The small wizard gave a warm smile to the Potter twins upon saying their names during roll call.

Transfiguration was taught by the Head house of Gryffindor; Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was strict and clever when she gave them a talking-to the moment in their first lesson. Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Most students were pretty impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but their hopes went down when they learned they're not going to change furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, Hermione and Iris had made some difference to their matches. They were silver and pointy and Minerva gave them ten points for their first try.

Herbology was taught by the Head house of Hufflepuff; Professor Pomona Sprout. She was a dumpy little witch and showed the students how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for – most of the time in potions.

The Potter twins were looking forward in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed his story.

On Wednesday at night, Astronomy was taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra. They were taught how to study the night skies with their telescopes. They learned the names of different stars and the movements of the planets.

Finally, Potions was taught by the Head house of Slytherin; Professor Severus Snape. During their first lesson, Severus gave out an amazing and inspiration speech before going over on what he suspects in his class. He'll not tolerate students who wouldn't listen and would give a troll if they explode any cauldrons. Afterwards, he had them read and prepare for Friday for their first potion making. And today's Friday.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," murmured Ron with a pout. "I heard from my brothers that Snape favors them."

"Wouldn't you if you have the entire school against you?" questioned Azalea. "Just because some dark wizards came from the Slytherin house means whoever is sorted into Slytherin is a future dark wizard as well? No, it doesn't."

"Never thought of it that way," murmured Ron before they all got up and headed to the dungeons. He crossed his arms, "But still not fair. Why can't Professor McGonagall favor us rather give us lots of homework."

"Professor Snape doesn't favor the Slytherins," said Harry. "He sets a lot of strict rules in our dorms that we have to follow. There's a sleep curfew for each year and if we do get in trouble, he'll scold us in front of the Slytherins before making the trouble maker stand in a corner then write lines over 50 times."

Ron widened his eyes, "Seriously?"

Harry and Daphne nodded.

They entered the classroom where the Potter twins sat in the front while Hermione and Neville were by their left. Daphne and Tracey were behind them while Ron and Seamus were on their right. Draco and Blaise were sitting next to Tracey's left.

The door slammed open and came in was Professor Snape. He waved his wand and instructions appeared onto the blackboard.

"Before we start, let's see if you have read a bit," said Severus, eyeing the students, "Mr. Weasley, what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I…I um…don't know, sir," stuttered Ron.

Severus' lips curled into a sneer, "Didn't bother to open your books, Mr. Weasley. What a shame. Let's see if one of your housemates is prepared – Miss Potter, if you don't mind helping out Mr. Weasley."

"Asphodel and wormwood makes a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death," replied Iris.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," said Severus. He looked around, "Mr. Finnigan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Seamus bit his lip as he tries to remember what he read last night, but nothing comes to mind. If only Ron wasn't so demanding to play chess last night, he would have studied a bit more. He lowered his head, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember…all I can recall is that it's from an animal's stomach."

"At least it's something," murmured Severus. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know the answer?"

"Of course, Professor," said Draco, smugly. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Correct, five points to Slytherin," said Severus. "Last one…Mr. Longbottom, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Neville jumped a bit before biting his lip, "Um…t-they're the s-same plant, sir. They – They also go by the name of a-aconite."

Severus nodded, "Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Now, today we will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. Make sure you get the timing right, if not you'll ruin your potion. And for Merlin's sake, make sure you don't add the porcupine quill before taking the cauldron off the fire – being!"

"You get the ingredients while I fill out the cauldron," said Iris as Harry nodded.

Throughout the period, Severus swept around the room, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snakes fangs. He would sometimes snap or criticize a few students if they were doing it wrong.

Harry was stewing the horn slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. He turned to see Ron and Seamus' cauldron melted in a twist blob, and their potion was seeping across the floor.

"Stools now!" shouted Harry.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools minus Seamus who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed. Slowly, angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Dunderhead boy!" Severus sneered, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. He glared at them, "Which one of you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?!"

Ron looked down while Seamus was whimpering from the pain of the boils.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Severus told to Harry. Then he rounded on to Ron, "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills, boy? Do you want to embarrass your housemate? Ten points from Gryffindor of carelessness!"

Ron gritted his teeth and was ready to defend himself when Dean stopped him.

At the end of the lesson, Ron and the Gryffindors were complaining how unfair Snape was. The redhead could see why his brothers say that he was a dungeon, greasy bat.

After dinner, the staff went to the Headmaster's office to discuss about their first week. Mostly, for Albus to know about the Potter twins.

"I have quite a few showing an interest in Transfiguration," started Minerva. "Miss Granger and Miss Iris Potter did pretty well, changing their matches to needles. I wasn't surprise that young Iris did well since her father was talented as well. Can't say the same for her brother…"

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter and young Azalea with a few are showing a talent in Charms," said Filius, happily. "I dare say that young Harry is quite like his mother."

Albus nodded, "I see, and what about in your class, Quirrell?"

"They-They seems to be-be pretty good in Defense, sir-sir," stuttered Quirrell. "Don't-Don't need my-my help during their-their first week, Head-Headmaster."

"Same in Herbology," said Pomona. "The Potter twins would help out their classmates rather well, much better on how Miss Granger tried to. She sounds…a bit bossy."

Severus snorted, "Miss Granger doesn't give her classmates any chance to answer any questions. She would shout out her answer when I called out someone else. Luckily, it didn't happen in the double lesson, but in the first day, she just blurred out the answers."

"Ah, but Severus, she just want to prove herself that she belongs here," said Albus. "What about you, Severus? Any future Potion masters or mistresses?"

"…Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass are showing interest," replied Severus. "However, Mr. Longbottom has talent to identity the properties of a plant. I take it that he's quite brilliant in Herbology, Pomona?"

"Yes, he is. Along with Miss Davis and Miss Bones," replied Pomona.

"I only had them once so I'm not sure who's interested in Astronomy just yet," said Aurora.

"That's alright," assured Albus. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"There's one matter Albus," said Minerva, seriously. "Return that bloody stone back to Flamel! We're complete targets if it continues residing here in the castle!"

"Now my dear, there's no safe place than Hogwarts to keep the stone safe," said Albus. "If that's all, I bid you good night to you all."

Minerva frowned before she and the other professors left the office.

The moment the door closed, Albus leaned backwards to his seat. He rubbed his white beard, "To think that Petunia would be able to break the seal I placed upon her when she was a toddler. I must be careful around her daughter, as for the twins, the girl is going the right path, but that blasted boy had to be sorted into Slytherin. It must be the influence of Alexander since his mother was a Black after all…I'll have to keep an eye on him."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Flying and Halloween**


	5. Flying and Halloween

**Me: Hello everyone 'hide behind laptop' okay so yea…took a while to update, sorry. Remember I mention that I had an UTI on June, well…it lasted longer than it did. I'm just barely recovering as it took up to five visits to the ER to be admitted into the hospital cause the UTI wouldn't go away. The fourth ER doc told me to come to the ER if I didn't feel well while still taking the antibiotics and said that I had to be admitted, but nope! The fifth ER doc just told me to continue taking it and go home and make an appointment with my urologist…but I know he have send me back to the ER and be admitted.**

 **So in the beginning of August, I got worst after finishing the meds so back the ER where I'm finally admitted as I think this ER doc looked at the notes from the fourth ER doc. Not only that, but the urologist doc in that hospital was pissed that none of the previous ER doc didn't call him after my second visit from the same UTI.**

 **Hehe, he went to visit me to make sure I was during alright before going downstairs to rant at the dunderheads ER docs. Haha, I freaking wish I could have seen that!**

 **Anyway, I discharged with an IV on my right arm as I was taking antibiotics through the IV and pill ones as well. Just finished the IV but left my right arm a bit weak. It's a good thing I had this chapter and other chapters typed. So enjoy the long waited update and hope you'll enjoy it along with my other updates I'm doing today!**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed: River Song the Good Witch, Wishfull-star, kirsty21, Lilyflower and Penny is wise.**

 **River Song the Good Witch: Ah, yes. Ron knew about the scars since those greedy wizard authors saw them when they were younger in France. Don't worry, I'll explain much further into the story. And yes, they still have their scars but it's really faint and healed.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys!**

-Thursday, Great Hall-

Harry and Daphne were trying to ignore the nonstop pale boy.

Today was their first day to learn on how to fly and Draco started talking. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seems to end with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters.

Harry rolled his eyes, not believing any word the pale boy was saying.

At the Gryffindor table, Iris and Seamus were talking about how they spent their childhood zooming around in their homes on their brooms. Even Ron told everyone that he'd almost hit a hang glider on his brother's old broom.

Neville admit that he never been on a broom because his grandmother had never allowed him. Iris assured him that his grandmother must have thought about his safety since he's accident prone. The timid boy never thought of it that way and accepted Iris explanation. Hermione, on the other hand, was nervous since this will be her first time and there was no book about flying.

At three-thirty, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were line up, opposite to each other while Madam Rolanda Hooch was walking between them. She smirked, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

The Potter twins glance down at their brooms. They were old and some of the twigs were sticking out in odd angles.

Hooch shouted, "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

The Potter twin's brooms jumped into their hands at once. Hermione and Neville took several tries until after two minutes the brooms were on their hands as well. Ron, on the other hand, got smacked on his nose after shouting at the broom, angrily.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," instructed Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – one!"

Everyone did as they were told, but when Neville was trying to get back down, it suddenly raised up. Iris, who was flying next to the timid boy, grabs hold onto his broom before rising up – twelve feet in the air. Both Gryffindors were screaming and holding onto dear life.

"Iris! Neville!" said Harry, watching as the broom flew to the castle, slamming several times to the stone wall.

Iris and Neville fell from the broom and were free falling to the ground, but luckily, Neville was able to grab hold on to a pole from a lantern on one hand and the other, he quickly grab hold onto Iris' hand.

"Whatever you do – don't let go Nev!" said Iris.

"I'll try," said Neville, nervously.

Madam Hooch and the students rushed over under them. Hooch took out her wand and cast a spell towards them, "Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, you can let go. I've cast a cushioning charm on the two of you. You'll be alright."

Neville bit his lip before letting go his hand from the pole and quickly hold onto Iris as they fell to the ground. Surprisingly, they didn't feel much of the impact as they landed on their sides.

"Looks like the two of you are alright, but let's go to the hospital wing just to make sure. The rest of you, flying lessons will be cancelled until further notice," said Hooch, placing her hands over the young Gryffindors' shoulders. Once they were out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see Longbottom's face, the great lump," said Draco as the other Slytherins joined in.

"He shouldn't have been allowed to fly," sneer Pansy before snorting, "Harry, I don't know why your sister wanted to help that useless boy."

"Shut up!" snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you like him, Parvati," said Pansy.

"Close that damn mouth of yours, Parkinson," said Harry before heading back inside.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Theodore.

"Where else? To see if my sister is alright," replied Harry as he entered the castle. Hermione and Daphne looked at each other before following Harry.

When they got close to the hospital wing, they saw Neville and Iris coming out from it. Harry and the girls ran over to them. "Are you alright?" asked Harry.

Iris smiled, "Perfectly fine, brother. Madam Pomfrey just gave us some calming draught because we were under shock, that's all."

Hermione and Daphne sigh in relief.

"Good," said Harry before pulling his twin's ear, "Then what were you thinking?! Grabbing hold onto Neville's broom like that! Are you nuts?!"

"Ow! Let go of my ear!" whined Iris. "I thought if I hold onto his broom, it wouldn't go anywhere! Ow, that hurts, Harry!"

Harry let go, "Just be glad that I'm scolding you. Imagine if it was Aunt Petunia?"

Iris widened her eyes and her face turned pale. "Okay! Okay! It was reckless and stupid, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Aunt Petunia!"

Harry shrugged, "Then hope that Madam Pomfrey hasn't sent a message to her. Let's go, dinner should be starting."

Hermione and Daphne giggled while Neville tries to comfort Iris and headed to the Great hall. Harry and Daphne decided to sit with their house while Neville and the girls went to the Gryffindor table.

Iris and Neville sat across from Seamus while Hermione sat next to Dean. That's when Hermione noticed Ron's upset, "What's wrong with you?"

"He's just pissed that Malfoy called his family out again," replied Seamus.

Hermione frowned, "You better not do anything stupid."

Ron stopped eating and his cheeks turned red.

Dean snorted, "Oh, he did. He accepted a Wizard duel – tonight."

"That's forbidden. What were you thinking?" hissed Hermione.

"I was defending my family!" snapped Ron. "I can't allow Malfoy talk trash about them! Once I show that prick, he'll think twice to mock my family again!"

"Who's your second, Ron?" asked Iris.

"Um…I sorta told Malfoy that you're my second," replied Ron, nervously.

"You did what?! Why would you do that?!" said Iris, angrily.

"I thought Malfoy would call off the duel if one of you guys is my second," replied Ron.

"Bloody hell, Ron! You're the most idiotic person I have ever met…but I'll go," said Iris as Ron sighs in relief. That's when she narrowed her eyes at him, "If my brother finds out about this, I'll curse you into oblivion, got it?!"

Ron nodded with a pale face.

After dinner, Harry was helping Daphne and Tracey with their potion assignment when they overheard Draco and his friends talking about the midnight duel.

"So, you're not going?" said Gregory.

"Bloody hell no, I don't want Professor Snape and Harry breathing down my neck if Iris got hurt," said Draco. "I'm just going to send a message to the caretaker instead."

Vincent smirked, "And they'll lose house points and detention for who knows how long. I bet two weeks."

"No way man, a month," laughed Gregory as they walked to their dorms.

Harry finished helping the girls and quickly went to his dorm, who he shared with Theodore and Blaise. He sent a mind link message to his twin on not going to the trophy room and scolding her if she was planning on going before heading off to bed. In the morning, Harry noticed the disappointment looks on Vincent and Gregory when they saw that the Gryffindors didn't lose any house points. But noticed Draco had a relief expression.

Two months passed and the students were preparing for the Halloween feast tonight. In their morning class, Professor Flitwick thought they were ready to start making objects fly which the students were excited about.

Harry was paired with Draco while Iris was paired with Lavender. Neville was paired with Seamus while Hermione, to her dismay, was paired with Ron.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" said Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the words properly is very important – carry on!"

It was easy for Harry and helped Draco with the movement of the spell while Iris was having trouble. Lavender wasn't helping much as she got frustrated after her second try. Neville and Seamus were having the same problem, but Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set the feather on fire…somehow. Neville had to put out the flames with his hat.

At the next table, Ron wasn't having much luck either. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his arms like a windmill.

"Stop! You're saying it wrong," said Hermione. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa! Make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," said Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said, flicking her wand. Her feather rose off from her desk and hovered next to Harry's feather.

"Oh, well done!" praised Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter have done it! Five points to each of your houses."

At the end of the class, most students barely raised their feathers. Ron was in a very bad mood since he couldn't do it and someone else was able to.

Iris pouted, "Why can't I be good in Charms?"

Harry laughed, "You'll get it eventually. Mione just got lucky."

Hermione blushed, "Harry's right. I was relieved to see the feather go up, though I don't think Weasley was happy about it."

"Ignore him, Granger," said Draco, smugly. "It just shows that you're better than him, even if you're a muggleborn."

"Um, thank you, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Well, best be off," said Iris, looking at her watch. "Our uncle is picking us up. We need to meet him in Professor Snape's office."

"Where are you going?" asked Neville.

"And why meet your Uncle in Professor Snape's office instead the Headmaster's?" asked Hermione.

"Every Halloween, it's tradition to go and visit our parent's graves," replied Harry.

"As for not using the Headmaster's, its cause our Uncle doesn't like Dumbledore," finished Iris before two headed down to the dungeons. Within an hour in Godric Hollow, there was a small group heading towards the graves of Lily and James Potter.

"We're back," said Iris, softly. She kneels down by the tombstone, "We're finally in Hogwarts, mum and dad. I'm in Gryffindor while Harry is in Slytherin."

"I hope you're not disappointed in me for being in Slytherin, dad," said Harry.

"You better not or I'll hex you beyond the afterlife, Uncle James!" said Azalea.

Petunia and Alexander hid their laughter upon hearing their daughter. That's when they spotted few figures appearing before them. Petunia gasped, "L-Lily?"

The flaming redhead woman smiled, "Hello, dear sister. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

The Potter siblings were in awe upon seeing Lily and James, but more so when they spotted four other figures behind them.

There was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing blue robes with the Ravenclaw crest. Next to her was another woman with short, curly blond hair and light brown eyes, wearing yellow robes with the Hufflepuff crest. Behind the women was a man with curly, brushy red hair and dark hazel eyes, wearing red robes with the Gryffindor crest. Next to him was another man with messy, black hair and light green eyes, wearing green robes with the Slytherin crest.

"The four founders," murmured Azalea then gave them a curtsy, "It's an honor to meet you."

Helga smiled, warmly, "None of that, child. You're our great-grandchildren."

"Great-grandchildren?" said Iris. She turned to her mother, "We're related to the founders, mum?"

"Yes, we are. I never know until after my death," replied Lily. "The Evans bloodline comes from Salazar and Helga's youngest child, but lost their magic a few centuries ago until Petunia and I got it back. However…"

"Dumbledore blocked my magic core when I was a baby," finished Petunia, darkly. "It was thanks to Headmistress Maxine, who found faint traces of his magic and other spells placed upon me."

The Potter siblings nodded, knowing why they need to be careful around Dumbledore.

"And the Potter bloodline comes from Godric and Rowena's second child," said James, proudly. Salazar's eyebrow twitched while Rowena smacked James' head.

"So, how are you here? The Veil is not fully open until midnight," said Azalea.

Rowena smiled, "Thank, father Merlin. He had enough spiritual energy to send all of us here."

Everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Father?!" said Sirius, dramatically. "Merlin was your father?! I didn't know he even had children. Does that mean the Potter's and the Evans' are related to him?"

James laughed, "No Padfoot. Merlin never had any surviving descendants, but he was Salazar's godfather. After Salazar's parents were killed, Merlin took him in and it wasn't long that Merlin took in Rowena after Salazar rescued her from a muggle mob."

The Potter siblings were in awe.

Lily giggled, "Not only that, but I told him that I wanted to see my babies, face to face. And to say that I'm so proud of you three and glad to see all of you are alright."

That's when James clenched his hands, angrily. "What I want to do is hex the living crap out of those boys! Did you see how those little bastards were eyeing on my little girl?!"

Iris blushed, "Daddy…"

"No, no, no! Alex, I demand you to transfer Iris to Beauxbatons!" snapped James.

"No can't do, cousin of mine," said Alex. "She'll be far behind if she does. Besides, Iris can handle herself. The same as my daughter."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Slytherin temper," teased Godric. He winked, "I say you're going to have quite a handle when young Iris and Azalea are in their teenage years."

"Grandfather Godric, you're not helping!" snapped Iris and Azalea as Harry laughed.

Salazar shook his head before turning his attention to Harry. "I'm pleased to see you're trying to reform my house, my little serpent; thank you. You're truly my heir, not like that Riddle boy."

"It's an honor to carry your name, grandfather and finally restoring it back to its rightful glory," said Harry.

"Just be careful," warned Rowena. "Keep an eye open. I sense something is going to happen."

The Potter siblings nodded.

"Sister, please take the twins and Azalea to the Gringotts. Have them take the inheritance test," said Lily. Petunia nodded, seriously.

"And Harry?" said James as Harry looked over at him. "No, I'm not disappointed of you being a Slytherin. I learned that his house was wrongly judge cause of a mad man who thought he was this all powerful wizard. Help the Slytherins, my son and show the others that Slytherins can be trusted."

Harry smiled, "Will do dad."

"And Snape," said James, biting his lip, "I know this is overdo, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you back when we attend Hogwarts. Thank you for watching over my children."

Sirius and Remus had their mouths open in shock.

"I accept your apology Potter," Severus said. "I must say that your children has melted my cold heart and showed me true happiness. And if Riddle does return, I'll protect them until my last breath; you have my word."

James nodded, "Sirius, help Severus. No fighting or Remus will hex the both of you."

Sirius paled and nodded while Remus hid his smirk.

With one last good-bye, the small group left the graveyard. Sirius and Remus apparated to Grimmauld Place where Sirius' younger brother resides while Petunia and Alexander headed back to Potter Manor.

Severus took the Potter siblings back to Hogwarts just in time for the Halloween feast. There were thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

Azalea headed to her table while her cousins went to theirs. She sat down next to Terry and noticed Iris was getting upset. "I wonder what's going on over there."

"Most likely she learned about Weasley upsetting Hermione," answered Padma. "My sister told me that she's been crying in the girl's bathroom almost all day."

Azalea sighed, "Do you know which bathroom?"

Once Padma told Azalea where Hermione was at, she headed out from the Great Hall. She made a few turns to find the bathroom and walked in. "Hermione, you here?" asked Azalea.

"…A-Azalea?" sniffed Hermione, coming out from a stall. "Why are you not at the feast?"

"I was coming to get you," replied Azalea. "Come on, Iris wanted to sit with you during the feast and not with that Weasley idiot."

Hermione smiled a bit before cleaning her face. But the moment they were about to leave, there standing at the door was a troll. It was twelve feet tall; its skin was dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body and has short legs with flat, horny feet. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long and the smell….it was a mixture of old socks.

"Mione – come on!" shouted Azalea, grabbing Hermione's arm. They dashed over to a corner and backed away close to the wall. Azalea pointed her wand, "Protego!"

A blue shield formed around the two girls just as the troll was swinging the club at them. The shield barely withstands the hit and Azalea knew if she cast another, it wouldn't withstand the next hit from the club.

' _Come on, think! Think!'_ thought Azalea before gasping. She swished and flicked and aimed her wand to the club, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

"Is it…dead?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so," replied Azalea. "I think it's just been knocked out. Come on; let's get out of here before that thing wakes up."

Hermione nodded but just as they were about to leave, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came bursting into the bathroom. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape rolled his eyes before kneeling down to the troll.

"What on earth…?" shouted Minerva, angrily. "Why aren't you two in your dormitory?"

"We didn't know there was a troll, Professor," replied Azalea. "I came to find Hermione. We were about to leave when the troll came in. We couldn't get out since we were cornered. Luckily, my father taught me some defensive spells that protected us from the troll's club."

"I see," said Minerva, softly. "Well, the two of you were lucky since no trained wizards, let alone first years could take on a full-grown mountain troll. Five points to Ravenclaw for quick thinking – now, off with you two. I'll inform Professor Dumbledore about this."

The two girls hurried out from the bathroom and headed to their dorms. Hermione was ambushed by Iris and Ron the moment she stepped into the common room.

"Oh Merlin, you're alright," said Iris before hitting Ron's shoulder, "You idiot! This is your fault! Apologize this instant!"

"Alright, alright," said Ron, quickly before addressing back Hermione. "I'm sorry what I said about you…you know, calling you a know-it-all."

Hermione nodded, "And try to control your jealousy and temper."

"I'll try," murmured Ron.

"Come on, Mione, some food was brought here from the feast since it was interrupted by that bloody troll," said Iris, grabbing the brunette's hand.

Hermione sat next to Iris and begin telling them on how Azalea beaten the troll with a simple Levitation charm while they eat. Unknown to them, some older Gryffindors were listening.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Christmas  
P.S no word about the surgery yet.**


	6. AN - Important

**Hey there my readers, sorry for the long update.**

 **The reason is cause my old laptop needed to be fix as the fan was damaged and so right now it's being fix and I have no idea when I'll be getting it back.** **As how I'm able to update this AN is cause not too long ago, my mom got me a new laptop but this one doesn't have Word just yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to buy it soon...maybe around next month or so.** **Luckily, I was able to copy my stories in a USB drive and in Google documents (well some) and I'm working on the ones in Google documents which are:**

 **Gx! Duel Prince Chapter 11: Duel Tennis of Youth  
** **Gx! Reunion chapter 13 and chapter 14**  
 **Magical Twins chapter 6**  
 **Raised Differently chapter 6**  
 **Changing Fate chapter 16**  
 **More than Life chapter 11  
Child of the Night: The Report pt. 2  
Vestroia's Light**

 **If you guys have any ideas for any of this stories while I'm working on them, let me know. Also, I have limited time on working on my stories as I have been getting a lot of pain on my lower back which it was diagnosed sciatica but I wasn't told (dunderhead pain assistant doctors) so I'm waiting for another pain doc to get a second opinion...I just hope I can last that long if not - ER visit once again!**

 **No news about the gastric bypass surgery just yet or the removal of the liver tumor.**


	7. Christmas

**Me: …so yea um…hi everybody, how was your Christmas and New Years or soon to be New Years? Don't hex me!**

 **Once again, I got sick – blasted infection – and had to spend Christmas in the hospital and stayed there until the 29** **th** **. Well, nothing special happen to me in Christmas so no big deal. Hey, at least I don't have IV antibiotics this time around, right?**

 **By anyway, I would like to thank Manga Girl Geek and Sakura Lisel for the reviews.**

 **Sakura: To answer your question, Hogwarts has a book when a muggleborn, halfblood and pureblood are born. I will mention this more in the twins second year, but if it did confuse others, I'm sorry for not explaining it much more detail…I blame my liver and lower back pain meds.**

 **Now, onward to the story! Enjoy!**

After the first Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin which the Gryffindors barely won, Hogwarts itself was covered in several feet of snow. That means Christmas was coming.

No one could wait for the holidays to start even though there were some small exams beforehand. Mostly the first and second years were nervous about their exams, but they were easy in Azalea, Hermione and Harry's point of view. Not for Ron while Iris was alright but had trouble in charms and potions.

Before the week, McGonagall came to the common room to make a list of students who would be staying for the holidays. Ron and his brothers will be staying since their parents will be going to Romania to visit their older brother, Charlie.

"What you are going to do on Christmas, Iris?" asked Ron.

"Probably to another Yule ball or something," replied Iris. "Back in France, my family would go to the Yule ball in the Ministry since my uncle is the Head of the Auror Department."

"Oh," said Ron. "Um…do you think you can stay here in Hogwarts? So, I wouldn't feel alone with my annoying brothers."

Iris frowned, "Sorry Ron, I can't, but I can ask my uncle if you and your brothers can come over for Christmas."

Ron smiled, "Really? O-Okay!"

Days before the students left, Iris got a reply from her uncle telling her that the Weasley's were welcome to Potter Manor for Christmas. But he also reminds her about the small family reunion the day after Christmas.

"Do you think we should tell them?" said Harry.

Iris bit her lip, "We should, but it's sort of too late now. If they don't want to, they don't have to be in the reunion."

Azalea snorted, "Let's just hope there's no blood shed."

During the train ride back to London, Percy was asking questions to Harry and Azalea about the Ministry in France while Iris was telling the Weasley twins and Ron about the Quidditch field and the stable.

Once arriving to the platform, the Weasley's followed the Potter siblings to where their aunt and uncle were waiting. The moment Petunia spotted them; she squealed happily before given them a death hug.

"Oh, how I missed you so much," cried Petunia. "How is Hogwarts? Are you having fun? How are you performing in your classes? Are you behaving in your godfather's class?"

Ron mouthed 'godfather' to Harry.

Harry whispered, "Tell yea when we get to the manor."

"Come on dear, they look exhausted. I'm Alexander Potter and this is my wife, Petunia Potter nee Evans. Now since there are seven of yea; we'll be traveling through floo to Potter Manor."

The Weasley boys nodded.

"Alright, let's go," said Alex.

Upon reaching to the fireplace, Alex told the Weasley boys the floo address to Potter Manor. Within seconds, the small group was in a large living room and in the middle of the room were two house elves.

"Welcome back Lord Potter, Lady Potter and young master and mistresses," greeted the house elves, happily. "And welcome to Potter Manor, young master Weasley boys."

"Linda, if you don't mind showing the Weasley's their wing," said Alex as the Weasley boys widen their eyes.

"Of course, please follow me Weasley boys," said Linda, happily. Dumbfounded, Ron and his brothers followed the house elf to the east of the manor.

"Unpack your things to your rooms, then show the Weasley's to the diner room," said Alex to the Potter siblings before leaving the living room with Petunia.

Once their stuff was unpacked, the Potter siblings guide the Weasley's to the diner room where Alex and Petunia was waiting for them. When they took their seats, the food appeared before them and started eating.

"So, tell me everything," started Petunia.

"Well, there's not much to say Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"Only that I'm rubbish in charms and potions," said Iris, pouting. "I'm glad I'm paired up with my brother, if not, my grade will be a Troll…sometimes I'm glad that Harry makes me read my potion book ahead of time."

"And I quiz you if you did read the chapter or not," said Azalea.

"Um, I don't want to sound nosy, but who's Harry's godfather?" said Ron, nervously.

Alex laughed, "No need to be nervous, Ronald; we're practically family. Now, to answer your question, Sirius Black is Iris' godfather while Severus Snape is Harry's godfather."

Ron and his brother's mouths open.

"Your godfather is the dungeon bat?!" said Ron.

"Oi, watch it!" snapped Harry. He crossed his arms, "Yes, Professor Snape is my godfather because he viewed my mother and aunt like sisters."

"Oh, I see," murmured Ron.

"So, it was Professor Snape that allowed you to bring your snake familiar to school, correct?" said Percy as Harry nodded. Percy smiled, "You're lucky Potter. Not only does your uncle works in a high position in the Ministry, but a Professor as a godfather in Hogwarts."

Iris shrugged, "So? It's not like we get special treatment. Professor Snape warned us that he suspects us to have excellent grades in Potions."

The Weasley twins whistled.

"You have one strict godfather, Harry," said George.

"Does he give out nasty punishments if you misbehave at home?" asked Fred.

Harry thought for a moment, "Mm…there was one time that he spanked me because I tried to brew a potion without supervision. It was my first time that I got spanked from my godfather and I was grounded for a week from my aunt."

"What potion were you making?" asked the Weasley twins.

"Something that a five-year-old shouldn't be brewing," replied Petunia.

"Five?! You were trying to brew at the age of five, Potter!" said Percy.

"Harry, call me Harry and yes, I was sort of interested to brew something after watching my godfather brew."

"By the way father, will there be a Yule ball in the Ministry of Magic?" asked Azalea.

"Yes, but not in the Ministry, but rather in Malfoy Manor," replied Alex. "It seems Minister Fudge is good friends with Lord Malfoy and always have the Yule ball in his manor every year."

Ron and his brothers looked uncertain.

"Um…we didn't bring any formal robes, sir," said Percy.

Petunia snapped her fingers and four boxes appeared before them. "I asked your mother your measurements and send it to my tailor in France to make you some. An early Christmas gifts from us boys."

Ron and his brothers had a huge smile on their faces before opening the boxes. Ron ran his fingers on the silk formal robes; something new and not a hand-me-down.

"Thank you, madam!"

"Aunt Petunia, boys. We'll be teaching you how to dance, and act around the British purebloods since I know that they don't like your family much."

Ron and his brothers nodded.

Alex winked, "Not too worry. They wouldn't know it's you after I'm finished with yea."

-Malfoy Manor, Yule Ball-

"Lord and Lady Potter, welcome," greeted Narcissa, opening the door. "Please come in. You're just in time. The others are at the entertainment room while the children are at the West wing. Suzie, will you take the children to the others."

"I hope you don't mind, but I have brought some of my distant cousins with me," said Alex.

Narcissa smiled, "Oh not at all. Any relatives of yours are welcome in my home."

"Children don't cause any trouble," warned Petunia.

The Potter siblings and the others nodded before following the small house elf to the west wing. Iris was slightly worried since this will be the first time that her godfather attends a pureblood Yule ball after so many years.

' _Don't you worry,'_ assured Harry thought their mind link. _'Our uncles will make sure Sirius wouldn't make a scene…like in his fifth year.'_

Iris nodded before entering the living room of the west wing. Inside, there was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws that she somewhat recognized in Hogwarts.

"Hey, you made it," shouted Draco. He walked over to them with his friends, "How's your holidays been going? And who are these four?"

"Our holidays are pretty good, and these four are distant cousins of ours," replied Azalea.

"From France?" asked Blaise. He tilted his head, "Though they do look awfully familiar…"

"We should be familiar…"

"Since we do go to Hogwarts…"

"We're in our third year!" said twins.

"Fifth year and Prefect for me," said Percy.

"…and I'm in the same year as you," said Ron.

Draco and his friends looked at the four redheads before Daphne gasp. She pointed at them, "Merlin! You're the Weasley's!"

"What?!"

The Weasley twins winked, "Correct! Five points to the Ice Princess Slytherin!"

"But…how? You don't look nothing like a Weasley at all," said Theodore.

Harry smirked, "The results of my aunt's fashion touch and my uncle's tutoring of pureblood tradition…well just the basics."

Draco and his friends blinked a bit before laughing.

"Oh, that explains everything including the new robes!" said Draco.

"They were early Christmas gifts from Aunt Petunia," replied Percy. "She even gave some formal clothes to our parents, our older brothers, and little sister."

"I can see why Lord Potter would accept you," said Pansy. "His mother was a Black and if I recall, your father and mother is related to the Black family as well."

Draco frowned, "Well, I don't accept them. They're filthy blood traitors."

Azalea crossed her arms, "And why are they filthy blood traitors, Draco? What's the reason?"

Draco was about to reply before closing his mouth. He tapped his chin, "…to tell you the truth, I have no idea. This feud between the Weasley's and my family has been going on for centuries."

"I believe is because our great-great-grandfather got curious with muggles and how they survive without magic," replied Percy. "The Malfoy's warned him not mess with them, but he didn't listen. Over time, the purebloods labeled our family blood traitors because we didn't want to follow old traditions any longer."

The older Slytherins nodded.

"So why not end the feud?" asked Iris. "It shouldn't matter if the Weasley's don't follow the old ways. Magic is magic, no matter where it comes from or taught."

"The same with the muggleborns," said Harry. "What if the muggleborns were born from squibs? And muggleborns' magic is not weak, but stronger cause is new raw magic. Purebloods on the other hand, inbred with distant cousins, resulting squibs or children with weak magic."

All the children and teens started gathering around to hear what Harry was saying.

"If is not for the 'light' families that marry off with the muggleborns, then the world of magic would have disappeared centuries ago," said Azalea.

"But how can the muggles survive without magic?" asked Marcus. "My parents say they're barbaric and uneducated beings."

Iris smirked, "That's because they haven't seen the muggle world as of late. They have advanced their living methods and have invented technology…"

The entire night, the Potter siblings informed the purebloods children about the changes in the muggle world has happened throughout the years. Some were impressed of the ordeal the muggles had to face while others were in awe upon hearing of the advance technology that they use on the daily bases.

Returning to Potter Manor, the children went to bed quite late.

In the morning, Harry was sleeping peacefully when he was rudely interrupted by his twin. "Wakey, wakey, Har-Har! Present time!" she said, happily.

Harry turned around, "Go away, Lils. It's too early."

Iris pulled her brother's covers, "It's never too early for presents. Now get up or I'll get Uncle Sirius to wake you up."

Harry got up, "You're plain evil! Fine, fine, I'm up! I'll meet you down there."

Iris squealed, happily before running out, shouting, "It's Christmas! Presents everyone! Get up!"

Harry grabbed his night robe before heading out from his room. He ran into Ron and his brothers in the main foyer. The five of them went to the living room to see Iris opening one of her presents.

"Look what Malinda gave me," said Iris, showing her brother a beautiful Lily hairpiece.

"She always gives you some sort of flower hairpiece each year," said Harry, sitting down next to his sister. He looked under the tree to see that the house elves had separated the gifts already. He snapped his fingers and levitated the gifts for the Weasley's. "These are yours guys."

Ron and his brothers widen their eyes before tearing up the gifts. That's how the adults found the young children, surrounded by colored wrappers and opened boxes.

The Weasley boys got their usual jumpers from their mother and so did the Potter siblings. Harry got one with a snake around the letter H; Iris got one with a lily flower around the letter I; and Azalea got one with an eagle on top of the letter A.

"Well, looks like you three are officially Weasley's," said Ron while looking at his jumper with annoyance, "I don't like the color maroon…"

Iris smiled, "Well, I like it. It shows how much your mother loves you."

"…yea, you're right," said Ron before putting on his jumper.

The Potter siblings received their gifts from their friends in France and from Hogwarts.

"What did Malfoy give yea?" asked Ron.

Harry got an advanced Potion book in French, Iris got an emerald pendent with special protection charms on it, and Azalea got an advanced Runes book.

"Can you read that Harry?" asked George.

"Some, but my aunt can help me out," replied Harry before spotting something underneath the tree. He took the wrapped package and looked over it but found no name on it minus his own name and his sister's. "Strange, wonder who would have sent this to us?"

"May I see that Harry?" asked Alex. Harry handed his uncle the mysterious package.

Alex unwrapped the package and inside he saw an all too familiar cloak. He glared at it before spotting a small parchment on top of the cloak.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
It is time was returned to both of you.  
Use it well.  
A very Merry Christmas to both of you._

"Damn you Dumbledore," murmured Alex. He wrapped the cloak, "This is a Potter's heirloom; passed down from father to son. This is called an Invisibility cloak and it was your father's, but now it's yours by birth right."

Harry stared at the cloak, "…shouldn't it be at the family vault?"

"Yes, it should have," said Alex, "But for some odd reason, Dumbledore asked for it before your parents went into hiding."

"I wonder why Dumbledore took this long to return the cloak," said Sirius.

"Who knows, at least its back to where it belongs," said Iris, eyeing the cloak with mischievous look. "If you're not planning on using it Harry, I wouldn't mind borrowing it."

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" snapped Petunia. She glared, "I know that look. It's the same look that James would use when he was about to do a bloody prank! No, this cloak will be sent back to the family vault where it stays there."

Iris pouted, "Ruin my fun…"

"Oh yes, a mini James Potter, alright," said Severus while Sirius laughed.

"Now, now, that's enough. We have family coming over soon," said Remus.

"Family?" asked Ron.

"Just a small get-to-gather with the Malfoy's and Sirius' younger brother, Regulus," replied Azalea. "If you guys don't want to be in the reunion, that's fine."

"Actually, I don't mind attending," said Percy.

"Either are we," said the Weasley twins.

Ron bit his lip, "I-I don't mind either. Malfoy wasn't so bad yesterday."

"Then best get you all ready, but first breakfast," said Alex. The children nodded before heading over to the diner room.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? P.S: Happy New Years!  
Next chapter: Flamel and Norbert  
**


End file.
